


Happiness Is...

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Edith has had enough and goes off to America. Go catch some happiness for yourself, girl! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is...

_Dear mama,_

_I arrived safely enough in America, I have a lovely home out here now and I am so glad that you and father trusted me to come here, let me go to find the place I want to be.  
I have a new... well, I suppose you'd call her a friend, and we're quite happy together with little Marigold. She has been kind to me since I arrived, helping me make new friends, helping me settle in.   
I never thought that I could have a life out here without missing you both, but here I am. _

_Yours,  
Edith._

\--

"Edith dear..."

"Judith."

Edith smiles, turns and looks up at Judith, enjoying the feel of Judith's hands against her shoulders. Judith is sweet, protective and a good friend. She is exactly the type of girl Edith has always been drawn to. Sybil had once told her that she should find her happiness where she could and now, here with Judith and Marigold, she is. She really is. 

"Writing another letter?"

"Trying to... I just... I don't know how to tell her about... this."

"Does she need to know? You found somewhere that makes you happy... that should be enough."

"Judith..."

"I mean it Edith, please... just be happy."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Happiness Is..." Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613365) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni)




End file.
